User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 12: Walt Disney vs Seth Macfarlane (Season 1 Finale)
Hello everyone, here is my final battle for Season 1. There will be more battles in the future (Season 2) The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WALT DISNEY! VS! SETH MACFARLANE! BEGIN! Seth Macfarlane: Woah Hitler! I love that mustache you got there, you should totally keep it. I got sexy hair, Adolf, even the ladies are attracted to it. I've seen the shows on Disney Channel, and man it's full of shit. Just like your cartoons, because they're so childish, you prick. You should see my cartoons on Fox, because they are well written and funny. I hosted the 2013 Oscars, because I'm the King of Comedy. Come on, bro, you were only famous just from drawing a goddamn mouse. How about you go back to Cinderella's castle, and get the fuck out? Walt Disney: You've got no idea who you're dealing with, you dumb atheist! I even have my own World because I'm Incredible, so I suggest you beat it. In fact, I'm so cool I even made South have its own Song. Think you can take down the Cartoonist God? Well you are certainly wrong. Seth plz, at least I didn't make all of my shows a total rip-off of The Simpsons. Try to think of your own ideas for once, and let it be creative, son. You should get A Life, you Bug, and stop rapping for once. Don't make me Wreck you, like what Ralph does, so shut the fuck UP. Seth Macfarlane: Woah, calm your tits, man. I prefer Warner Bros better than you! Yo Mathew, spit some rhymes against this fool, so prepare to get schooled. Matt Groening: Simpsons creator, Groening, going to teach you a lesson. It's obvious that Seth is The Winner of this battle, since he's better at rapping. I only came back from the Futurama, just so I can Diss-ney your pitiful ass. Go to Hell, and that's where you should spend your deadly Life, so go ahead and do that. My show has over 20 seasons, I bet your cartoons can't even make it that far. Here, have some Duff Beer. *throws it on the ground* Psych! Get your own beer, by going to a bar. Your movies are atrocious, especially the Stories about those Toys. Back to you Seth, to let Walter's ass get destroyed. Seth Macfarlane: Well said, Matt. But seriously Der Fuehrer, you're a real Dumbo. Learn to stop lying, or else your nose would get longer like Pinnochoio's. You're just Plane Crazy. Dude, I don't even think you know How to Swim. I'll blow you all the way to Magic Kingdom, like the fox did to the Three Little Pigs' houses. Walt Disney: Man, you're so immature that you need Mary Poppins to babysit you. Oh and get ready to be crushed by Mickey, and know who's better at making cartoons. *draws Mickey Mouse and Mickey starts rapping* Mickey Mouse: MC Mickey here, you want to mess with the Mouse? I've been in lots of cartoons, and I have my own Clubhouse. All the kids love me, and I know you used to want to work with Disney. But instead, you had to make so many crude cartoons, that no kids are allowed to see. You should just quit your job, because Seth, you're not even funny at all. Stop thinking you're so clever, when you're actually not, since you suck balls. I got to go now, and make a new episode of my show on Disney Junior. Oh and one last thing, your Ted movie sucked since all it ever did was making me bored. Walt Disney: You know Seth, no matter how much we battle, I can beat you more than One Hundred and One times. Or even more than 20,000 times, from my super Fantasiac rhymes. See? I told you I would WINnie the Pooh this battle, so suck it, bro. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go Find Nemo. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Walt Disney Seth Macfarlane Title cards (special thanks to Damaster for making them Category:Blog posts